Children of Prophecy
by Survivor of Rapture
Summary: Adopted from Pain17ification but rewritten by me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: End and Beginning

Hey my name is Tarheel and I present the rewrite of Children of Prophecy originally written by pain17ification

Please note: pain17ification wrote most of this with my additions ^_^

"Speech"

'Thought/Mental speech'

"Kyubi/Hollow speech"

'Kyubi/Hollow thoughts'

"Jutsu/Shinigami Techniques"

"Flashbacks"

(Author Notes)

Scene or Time change/Chapter name

Chpt 1: The End and a New Beginning

Chaos: that's all that the Kyubi Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, saw around him. The army of undead shinobi and the seemingly endless Zetsu soldiers kept causing mass destruction for the Shinobi Alliance. Naruto was in his Kyubi Chakra Mode facing off against the man responsible for all the horror: Tobi. It made the blonde's blood boil at the fact that a man who did not care what or who he was called would do all of this. All of Naruto's friends were either dead or dying, and the 40 year old Kyubi host was at his wits end. He and the Alliance believed that the war ended 20 years ago when Tobi seemingly died! The fact that everyone let their guards down over the past two decades was not missed by the No-Named psychopath. What confused the blonde was how the Zetsu forces were remade to their originally endless numbers. Tobi saw his confusion and started to laugh insanely. He then stared at the Jinchuriki and said, "I've been biding my time for 20 years just for this day: the day where my 'Moon-Eye Plan' becomes a reality! And there isn't a thing you can do about it, boy!"

"How the fuck are you still alive, teme?" Naruto roared.

"Don't you understand? With the power of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan I have reached immortality at its greatest. I cannot die by such simple means as a Rasengan through the heart." He then cackled madly again and yelled, "This is the end for you, Namikaze!" he then held out his left hand and a familiar chirping sound came from it. "I'm glad that I witnessed this attack from Sasuke; the Chidori! But let me add my own little flare to it." His EMS started to spin while gazing at the Chidori and the flames of Ameterasu mixed with it. The lightening and black flame synched together perfectly and Tobi stated, in a deathly calm voice, "Mangekyou Chidori."

Naruto cursed and said, "This is for everyone I loved; especially my godparents, parents, and neechan! I still need to destroy you for instigating my parents' deaths, having Kurama sealed inside me, starting this war, and killing Anko-nee, you psychotic bastard!" The Cloak's "arms" started to form a dark sphere in Naruto's right hand and Naruto was soon holding his Biju Rasengan in all its destructive glory. He also made a seal-less Shadow Clone that had mental orders for what Naruto called his final trump card. He then said in pure determination, "Let's end this, Tobi. It's time for you to die."

Tobi said nothing and paid the Shadow Clone no mind. Why would he when the clone just needed a single hit to dispel. Both men charged, their jutsu at full power, and thrust their techniques at each other. With a roar, both jutsu clashed and met at a standstill. However, while that was happening, the Naruto clone went through a long series of handsigns, and it prepared for the technique that his father used to stop Kurama's rampage: the Shiki Fuiin.

Little did Tobi know, the "clone" was actually the real Naruto who substituted with it the moment he made the clone. This was all part of Naruto's trump card. As soon as the two jutsu in the power struggle cancelled each other out, Naruto would use the Shiki Fuiin on Tobi to end the war. Tobi may have an immortal body, but Naruto believed that no one can have their soul be out of the Shinigami's reach. Naruto saw the end of the clash right when he finished the last handsign. He then rushed at Tobi while the clone dispelled itself to create a smokescreen. When he reached the madman, Naruto gripped his shoulders and used the last of Kurama's chakra to give him the strength to not let go.

Tobi's eyes widened when he saw the purple face of the Shinigami and he grew fearful. He had no idea that this brat was able to perform such a feat. The entity of death took the dagger it had out of its mouth and stabbed the blade right through both the Namikaze and the Nameless Madman. Naruto merely smiled through the pain and said, "Your time is up, teme. I hope you enjoy your stay in Shinigami-sama's stomach!"

Tobi began to feel his soul being ripped away from him. He desperately tried to stop it, but it kept pulling away. His final words before his soul was completely ripped away were, "Damn you, Namikaze! My plan is ruined all because of you! Damn you!" And with that last, enraged cry, Tobi, the catalyst for the 4th Shinobi War, had finally been defeated. Naruto then collapsed from the pain and loss of chakra. He believed that he performed his "last" act as a shinobi perfectly; however, the Shinigami had other plans.

In Limbo

Naruto's lifeless body floated in a world surrounded by light. Gone were the clothes reminiscent of his tou-san's Hokage gear. Instead, he wore a plain white kimono with an orange obi and his Konoha headband wrapped around his neck. He wasn't alone though. Beside him, decked out in their usual clothing stood to figures. They where Jiraiya of the three San in. And on his shoulders stood the two teachers of toad Senjutsu (Sage Technique). They where surprised at seeing Naruto as such. But quickly remembered the agreement brought for from them by the shinigmi. The Shinigami himself was there as well. He had big plans for the Child of Prophecy of the Elemental Realm.

Naruto soon began to stir and woke up slowly. He saw nothing but light and felt nothing but warmth. It was strange; this was the Shinigami's stomach? Why did it feel so relaxing? He then looked to his left and saw the other three. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw the familiar faces of his teachers. Naruto's face was a mask of confusion as he slowly walked to the three. Finally he reached them still astonished at seeing such familiar faces. "This is real?" he asked, unsure of what he was feeling.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto with what was akin to pride a father would feel to his son. Their faith was well placed and he was the child of prophecy. "Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked still unsure if this was real or not. "Its me gaki" Jiraiya said with pride in his voice at him.

Fukusaku and Ma watched him also with pride at their Naruto-chan. They jumped off Jiraiya's shoulders and landed on Naruto's shoulders. Finally alerting him to their presence. "Ma? Pa?" Naruto asked hopefully. "Naruto-chan you did it" Ma said with pride. "Atta boy" Pa said also with pride.

The Shinigami watched the reunion with a gentle smile of his own (kinda weird since he's a seriously scary looking spirit, huh?). He knew of the sacrifices that Naruto made since he was the deliverer of said sacrifices. He planned to repay those sacrifices with his offer he had, so he immediately got their attention. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, you have proven true bravery and determination with your sacrifice. I am pleased to tell you that your actions have succeeded in ending the war and you will be repaid for all you have endured."

Naruto was shocked at that. He was gonna be repaid for everything? How was that possible? "How are you gonna repay me, Shinigami-sama?"

The Spirit smiled and said, "By offering you a chance at life again; only, it will be very different from your previous one."

"Exactly how different?" Naruto asked, his childhood taught him not trust easily. Even if it was a deity.

"Naruto will technically still be dead where he is going. The realm I am sending him to is called 'The Spirit Realm'. The one you all were born in was the 'Elemental Realm'. Naruto will actually be a Shinigami."

"How can there be more then one of you Shinigami-sama? Fukusaku asked?

"In that realm, I am known as the 'Spirit King', the King of all Spirits and Shinigami. The Shinigami in the Spirit Realm are actually soldiers and deliverers of judgment for the deceased. They wield sword with incredible power that are called 'Zanpakuto', and each one is unique to its wielder. Naruto will become a Shinigami and fight alongside the Child of Prophecy for the Spirit Realm. That is how his life will be different."

"So, where does Ero-Sennin, Ma, and Pa play a part in this?" asked Naruto.

The Spirit King smiled and said, "They will become your Zanpakuto. The both of them will each take the form a sword and will have their abilities from your world sealed away. Though be wary that they may not have the full brunt of their abilities" he finished with a warding tone. Before he continued "You should know that Zanpakuto gain power when the wielder knows its name. Unfortunately for you, your Zanpakuto will have different names that hold their abilities. The will still be Jiraiya and Fukusaku, and Ma, but they will have a secondary name for their power. Do you understand?"

Naruto nods and asks, "What else should I know about this new realm?"

The Spirit King then explained the Soul Society, its individual squads, its duties, wholes, hollows, and Shinigami abilities such as Shunpo and Kido. Naruto and his companions absorbed this information like sponges and agreed to this offer from the Shinigami. But then, the Shinigami dropped the bomb on them. "Naruto, you should know that when a person with high reiatsu dies, their spirit form takes on the age when their spirit was at its strongest. Do you know what age this was for you?" Naruto thought about it long and hard but shook his head in the negative. "Remember when you vowed to stop crying and actually try to make people see you for you?"

Naruto vaugely remembered when he made that promise. But it was so long ago and he was surprised at the age he made that promise. "You mean to tell me that my spirit form will be that of my 7yr old self?" Himself and his recently turned Zanpakuto spirits were shocked at that. Naruto's heart was strongest at age 7? "I have to become a kid again?"

"Not exactly. You will look like a kid, but you will still have all of your knowledge, wisdom, experience, and memories. Most souls look much younger than they actually are. You are no exception, my young Jinchuriki. Speaking of which; Kurama will be coming with you and be sealed in you again." The four souls nodded at that though they were somewhat surprised at that. Kurama played a big part in the effort to end the war and that at least warranted his freedom. Undeterred the Shinigami continued "He will act like a secondary reiatsu source, but a 'hollow-like' reiatsu source. If you are able to tame him again, you will be able to regain your Jinchuriki powers you had when you were alive. However, he will not awaken until you have awakened both of your Zanpakuto powers and are beginning to achieve bankai. Understood?"

Naruto nodded eagerly and said, "Let's get started already!" The Spirit King merely chuckled and spread his energy around the small pseudo family and, in a flash of light, all that remained was a 7 year old Naruto and 3 swords. One of them was a katana with the other two being Tanto. They all had black sheathes but that was where the similarities ended. The katana had a blue hilt with a circle pattern going up it and a silver guard shaped like the konoha leaf insignia. The tanto's where similar in regards. They both had a red handle with a triangular pattern going up it. The guards where both a bronze color but one was squared shaped with the other being circular. These swords were the Zanpakuto of Jiraiya and Ma, and Pa respectably. Naruto was dressed in a black shirt with an orange Uzumaki spiral on the back. He wore cargo shorts that went past his knees and had some sneakers with a check on the side aka Nikes. To honor the memory of Anko, he wore a beige trench coat. And as always the ever present necklace of the shodai. He checked himself out before giving the Spirit King a smile and a nod. He then strapped Ma and Pa's tanto form to his waist and strapped Jiraiya's sword form across his back. "Alright, Shinigami-sama, I'm ready to go." he said with some excitement.

The entity of death nodded and opened up a portal to the Spirit Realm, or more specifically, Karakura Town. "You will begin your new life in this city in the world of the living. Good luck Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and don't make me regret this" he finished in a demonic tone.

Naruto shivered at this and hastily said "You won't Shinigami-sama. and thank you for this Shinigami-sama. Thank you for this second chance." He then thought of what it would be like if he had his precious people with him. And grew depressed at the thought. 'It would nice for them to be here.' He thought.

Even though they were now his Zanpakuto, he felt as if his teachers tried to console him after that thought; it felt as if they placed comforting hands on his shoulders. It also felt like Anko was going to beat him in the dirt for being depressed. Their comforting presence and that natural instinct of wrathful women helped raise his spirits up a little.

The Spirit King shook his head as if reading his thoughts "Unfortunately, Naruto, I was only allowed to bring the five of you according to Kami-sama's orders. I'm sorry."

Naruto nodded his head solemnly and said, "Well, at least I still have their memories. I will keep those in my heart always." And with that, he stepped through the portal and headed off to start his new life.

The King of the Spirit Realm watched his newest Avatar of Death head off to face his new life. Smiling at the determination the blonde showed, he said to himself, "Good luck, Child of Prophecy. I look forward to what you and the other Prophecy Child will soon accomplish in your new life."

(End)

And that is the end of the first chapter of the rewrite of the story. I will be keeping a lot of the plot used by pain17ification. But will make noticeable changes. So thanks again Pain for letting me take the story. Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meetings and Memories

Yo! This is Tarheel coming out with chapter two of CoP V2! Hope you enjoy.

disclaimer: Who don't own Naruto? This guy! And bleach as well. Also for the first 29 chapters Pain owns them with my major additions.

"Speech"

'Thought/Mental speech'

"Kyubi/Hollow speech"

'Kyubi/Hollow thoughts'

"Jutsu/Shinigami Techniques"

"Flashbacks"

(Author Notes)

Scene or Time change/Chapter name

Chpt 2: Meeting the Werecat and Memories

After Naruto stepped through the portal made by the Spirit King, he landed on a roof of one of the many tall buildings of Karakura Town. Karakura was a sight to behold for the now 7yr old looking Shinigami. The lights, the strange machines (cars, buses, etc.), the style of clothing (remember, the Elemental Realm had different styles compared to the Spirit Realm), and the fact that there were hundreds of people! He decided to stop watching from the roofs and get a closer look.

City Streets

Looking from the rooftops was nothing compared to the view up close. Naruto was just glad that the language of the city was the same as back home. He figured that out by the signs and by listening in on conversations of civilians. There was only one problem that he had: no one was able to see him! He tried desperately to get someone's attention, but no one took notice. He even kicked someone! While the person felt the kick, they could not see the blonde right in front of him.

Naruto was at his wits end until he felt something nudge his leg. He looked down and saw that it was a cat as black as night that had yellow eyes that were practically glowing (imaginary cookie for whoever guesses the identity of the cat). It meowed at him and he looked around to see if it was calling anyone else. He realized it was indeed him the cat wanted when it nudged him again with its paw. He bent down to the cat and asked, "Whatcha need, Neko-chan?" The cat tilted its head towards an alleyway and headed for it. Confused with the cat's actions, Naruto followed it to get answers.

Alleyway

When they reached the dead end of the alleyway, the cat turned around and, to Naruto's surprise, smiled at him. Then to his shock, it spoke and said, "The people here cannot see you, Shinigami." However he had experience with talking animals due to the toad summons, just never a cat.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in suspicion at the cat. He reached his hand to draw Ma's zanpakuto, and asked, "How do you know about the Shinigami? And who are you? You're obviously more than a simple cat."

The cat chuckled and said, "To answer your second question, my name is Yoruichi Shihoin. As for your first question, I'm afraid I don't quite trust you yet with that answer."

His eye twitched but he replied, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze (1). Now, why are you even talking to me? If you don't completely trust me, why would you even interact with me?"

"Simple; I was curious about your behavior. You seemed as if you've never seen a big city before."

"You're right. I haven't. Especially one this advanced in technology. We never had things this nice back home."

"And 'back home' would be?"

He smirked and said, "I'm afraid I don't quite trust you yet with that answer." His childish side got a kick in at a chance for that.

Yoruichi's eye twitched at the smart-ass answer. Then she (c'mon, we all know that Yoruichi is female) sighed and said, "Fair enough. How about we get to know each other and try and set up some kind of trust?"

Naruto nodded and said, "That sounds good. But first, why don't you reveal your true form? I don't particularly like being tricked; especially with fake appearances." It was mostly a guess though.

Yoruichi was shocked that he noticed her disguise, but she complied. She was glad that they were away from prying eyes and she transformed into her true self. Her paws became hands and feet. Her limbs became arms and legs. Her tail disappeared and her cat ears became human ears. She grew to about 5'2" and gained chocolate skin and violet hair. Her eyes were still a piercing yellow and there was one other thing; she was completely naked. Naruto had to avert his eyes for two reasons: to not be seen as a pervert and because what she did reminded him of a similar prank that his Anko-nee pulled on him, which made him remember that she was dead. Yoruichi thought that the boy was just shy until she saw the depressed look in his averted gaze. For once, she put on clothes without even being asked. When she was done, she said, "Alright, you can look now."

When Naruto looked back at the werecat, his eyes had a mix of sadness and anger making Yoruichi actually flinch. "Any reason why you decided to appear naked?" he asked.

"Sorry about that. Whenever I return to my true form, I appear without clothes on. But, the good news is that the clothes appear right next to me." She then tried to look into his eyes to see some form of identity. She was surprised when she saw his eyes were not that of a 7yr old, but they were the eyes of someone who has lost everything and has almost given up on life. "Are you alright?" she asked. "You seem troubled."

"No," he said solemnly, "I'm not alright. I'm actually a little fed up with everything."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, trying to let him know she can be trusted. When he slowly nodded, she smiled softly and put her hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, she said, "Hold on. You might get a little dizzy after this." They then disappeared in a Shunpo.

Karakura Town Park

When they appeared in the park via Shunpo, Yoruichi expected Naruto to fall over or puke, but the boy didn't even seem fazed. This surprised the werecat, but she didn't show it. "Well, now that we're alone, why don't you tell me your story?"

Naruto nodded and took a deep, calming breath. He briefly wondered why he was trusting this stranger so easily. But dismissed it, since he could change peoples life within a couple of meetings. "Before I start, you should know that my life was not easy (understatement of the century) and you may view people differently after this. Are you sure that you want to hear this?" When she nodded, he sighed and said, "I was born 40 years ago, on October 10th. On that day, in my home village of Konohagakure, a psychotic bastard, who called himself Tobi, took advantage of a problem my mother had during childbirth. She was the Jinchuriki, or human sacrifice, of the demonic Kyubi no Kitsune. The Kyubi was one of the nine Biju, or tailed beasts of my realm." Yoruichi was confused when he said "my" realm but let him continue. "Anyway, during childbirth, female Jinchuriki have to put most of their energy into helping the fetus develop, so the energy holding back their Biju is drastically lowered. Tobi took full advantage of that and helped Kurama, the Kyubi, escape and then took control of him through the means of a special eye called the Sharingan. With Kurama under his control, Tobi became a serious threat, especially after Kurama was sent to destroy Konoha. My father, who was the leader of the village at the time, fought Tobi and released his hold on the Kyubi. After that, he used a special shinobi technique from my realm called the Shiki Fuiin, which summoned the Shinigami, who I found out recently is actually the Spirit King of this realm." Yoruichi's eyes widened considerably at that.

"The Shinigami then sealed Kurama's soul, along with parts of my parents' souls, inside of me and the hell known as my life began. At a young age, due to the villagers seeing me as the Kyubi incarnate, I was constantly beaten, tortured, and abused. I did not even know I was a Jinchuriki until I entered the shinobi academy and was tricked by a teacher who saw me as the demon fox. I worked hard to prove I was me and not the beast throughout my shinobi career, but it only affected a few people who will always be in my heart. Then, the person I considered a 'brother' decided to defect from Konoha in exchange for power. We failed to stop him, but my godfather,Jiraiya took me on a three year training trip in order to combat an organization after the Biju called 'Akatsuki'. I continued to fight for my village and combat the Akatsuki; I even had a few people, such as my godfather, I knew die in the process. I even defeated the supposed leader, Pain, and met my father's soul during the fight.

"Then, the Fourth Great Shinobi War happened. I had to learn to take full advantage of Kurama's powers in order to even have a fighting chance. During the taming of his powers, I met my mother's soul and she helped me win." A lone tear escaped his eye at that. "After taking control of his powers, I entered the fray. However, my assistance only helped slightly since we were fighting undead shinobi and experimental monsters. I even had to fight with the Hachibi Jinchuriki against six other reanimated Jinchuriki. I lost many people, even my godmother and adoptive sister, during the two year long war (Naruto was 18 during the war in this FanFic). We thought the war was over when I supposedly killed Tobi, but it was all an act. We had 20 years of 'peace' before Tobi showed up and reinitiated the war. I ended up following my father's footsteps and used the Shiki Fuiin on Tobi to truly end the war. After I gave up my soul, Shinigami-sama decided to give me, my parents, and Kurama a second chance. Since I was the Child of Prophecy of the Elemental Realm, I was tasked to help the Child of Prophecy of this realm; the Spirit Realm. I became a Shinigami, my parents became these two Zanpakuto you see on me now, and Kurama became a secondary, hollow-like reiatsu source. And now, here I am talking to you."

Yoruichi was stunned and in total shock at the whole story. A boy, cursed to hold a demon, risked his life to save the people who shunned him and now has a chance at life again, but he must help out a "Child of Prophecy". She looked into his eyes and saw that they had fear, hope, and despair. He was afraid of her rejection, was hoping she wouldn't shun him, and was in complete despair at his loved ones' deaths. He wasn't looking at her due to his fear of rejection, so she decided to show that she accepted him by giving him a comforting hug. For Naruto, he was shocked that the embrace felt just like Anko's whenever he was feeling depressed; it felt like the embrace of a loving, older sister. When he looked at her, she smiled at him and said, "You don't have to worry about me rejecting you. I believe you, Naruto, and I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that. I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you."

That promise broke slightly through his emotional barrier he had up, and made him tear up some. He gently returned Yoruichi's hug and silently sobbed with few tears coming out. After what seemed like hours but was actually minutes or so he stopped. "Thank you Yoruichi-san" Naruto said with a slightly quivering voice from his recent emotional outbreak.

He gazed up at a full moon that bathed the world with a ethereal light. Looking up Naruto was reminded off his childhood. When he was shunned and people denied his very being. It made him feel free just to look at something like that. "Y'know when I was a child. I would always look to the moon and feel freedom, what I always craved.

Yoruichi smirked down at his diminutive stature, and said, "Aren't you already a child." she said with a teasing tone of voice. Naruto developed a tick mark on his forehead. "I'm forty" he yelled indignant.

So what? I'm over 350 years old, so you are a child to me" Yoruichi said in a matter of fact tone.

"I guess your right Yoruichi-baa-chan" the diminutive death god said trying to sound humble and teasing at the same time.

Yoruichi frowned and developed a tick mark like Naruto did before. "Hey watch what you say brat". Before for what most people would call the boiling point of a fight. They both burst out in a bout of laughter.

"Ah, your okay Yoruichi" Naruto said before wondering what he was going to do next.

As if she read his thoughts, she smiled and said, "Well, why don't we meet my partner, Kisuke? I'm sure he'd be able to help you adapt to this realm."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Naruto asked in determination, and excitement. "I gotta give my new role as a Shinigami my whole effort, so any help would be greatly appreciated."

Yoruichi nodded and grabbed his shoulder. "Well then, let's not waste anymore time." And with that, they vanished towards the Urahara Shop in a Shunpo.

(End)

Well theres go chapter two Ja Ne and review.


End file.
